Parfois
by lovely-sweety
Summary: Seamus est amoureux et déprime


Rating: T

Couple: Seamus/Dean

Disclaimer: mes personnages chéris ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à JKR...

Résumé: Seamus est amoureux et déprime...

**PARFOIS**

Parfois j'essaie. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que tout le monde voit la blessure briller dans mes yeux, sauf toi. Parfois j'essaie de rigoler aux blagues pourris de Ron, mais tout le monde voit que je fais semblant, sauf toi. Parfois j'essaie de retenir mes larmes quand je te vois l'embrasser, mais je finis en pleurant sur mon lit pendant que tu fais je ne sais quoi avec elle.

Une main caresse mes cheveux rasés et je sais que ce n'est pas la tienne.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de réconfort » me murmure une voix chaude avant que la bouche de son propriétaire ne vienne m'embrasser la nuque. Je sais que tes lèvres à toi sont beaucoup plus douces, avant tu les posais souvent sur ma peau.

« Pas maintenant Harry... »je réponds d'une voix fatiguée.

« Aller Seam...ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un. Je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Nan »

Je me mets sur le dos et il vient directement se mettre à cheval sur mes cuisses.

« S'il te plait Seamus... » il me chuchote à l'oreille en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'abdique quand il commence à déboutonner mon pantalon et à me mordiller la peau du cou. Je lui enlève son pull et inverse nos positions pour me retrouver sur lui.

« T'as des envies de domination aujourd'hui ma chipie? » Il me demande en souriant. « Cherche pas, tu sais très bien comment ça va finir... »

« Comment? » Je demande en rigolant

« Je dirai...moi dans toi pendant que tu cries, si possible, pas le prénom de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je rougis quand je me rappelle de la dernière fois quand j'ai murmurer ton prénom et ça faire rire le brun en dessous de moi.

« J'ai pas fait exprès » je dis, essayant de défendre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Harry caresse ma joue du bout des doigts tout en me souriant. Il essaie d'être doux avec moi, plus qu'avec les autres. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne sera jamais aussi tendre que toi.

« D'un côté ça a du bon, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais amoureux. »Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il regrette d'avoir dit cette phrase, la tristesse doit se lire sur mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse? »

« Une potion de suicide? » je réponds innocemment

« T'es bête. Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse? » Harry rigole.

« Un câlin? »

« Viens là »

Il ouvre ses bras et je m'allonge sur lui, la tête enfouit dans le creux de son cou. Sa main gauche revient caresser mes cheveux pendant que la droite est posée dans mon dos. On reste quelques minutes comme ça avant qu'il ne gâche tout.

« Fais-moi penser à t'acheter une peluche pour le prochain Noël »

Je m'éloigne de lui, comprenant qu'il n'aime pas m'avoir dans ses bras. Il n'y a que toi qui aimais, je crois...Tu me faisais tout le temps des énormes câlins avant d'être avec elle, sans que j'ai besoin de te les réclamer.

Je m'assoie sur le lit et remets rapidement mon t-shirt sous le regard mi-compréhensif, mi-frustré de Harry qui vient déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

« Il s'en rendra compte un jour », il me murmure dans une tentative de réconfort.

Je hausse les épaules. « Ce sera trop tard »

Harry se lève en même temps que moi et m'attrape le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Fais pas de conneries Seamus! »

Je me dégage de sa poigne et sors du dortoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose? Apparemment non. Je ne dis rien et passe devant toi.

Plus le temps passe et plus on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Avant on était toujours ensemble et on se comportait un peu comme un couple. Après on est redevenu juste ami. Maintenant on est des connaissances. La phase suivante, je la connais déjà: je ne serai plus rien du tout pour toi. Pourquoi nous on part dans ce sens là? Pourquoi nous on fait tout à l'envers?

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je me dépêche de sortir de la salle commune sous le regard étonné de ta copine. Je la hais. Je la hais parce que ELLE a réussit à capturer ton cœur en quelques jours alors que moi je n'ai pas réussi cet exploit en cinq ans. C'est long cinq ans tu sais? Cinq longues années que je t'aime comme un dingue sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive. Ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. J'aurais seulement perdu ton amitié plus tôt.

J'ai l'impression que tu as peur en ce moment. Je l'ai encore lu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Un problème avec ta rouquine et tu aimerais m'en parler? Désolé, ton meilleur ami n'existe plus. Tu l'as tué il y a quatre mois quand tu as commencé à sortir avec elle. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure? Je l'ai vu, tu as ouvert la bouche quand je suis passé mais je suis vite partit. J'ai sentit ton parfum et ça m'a donné la nausée. Je n'arrive plus à rester près de toi. Je t'évite? C'est exactement ça. Tu m'as abandonné pour cette autruche, tu as brisé mon cœur alors comment je pourrais supporter de rester dans ton périmètre?

J'ai mal à cause de toi, tout est de ta faute. J'aurais pu te rendre heureux aussi. Tu sais, je suis gentil et doux, même si j'adore, ou plutôt j'adorais faire l'idiot. Ça te faisait rire et j'adore ton rire. Moi je n'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire et je t'ai toujours acheté des cadeaux à noël. Toi cette année tu ne m'as rien acheté. Par contre tu as pourri-gâté ta petite-amie. Avant ça, tu as oublié mon anniversaire. Enfin, tu me l'a souhaité quand Colin est venu vers 23h dans notre dortoir en s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir dit « joyeux anniversaire » plus tôt. Tout le monde m'avait oublié, même mes parents. Ça fait mal tu sais? Que tout les autres m'oublient je m'en moque, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Moi je t'aime et je donnerai ma vie pour toi, et toi en retour tu es incapable de te souvenir d'une date, ma date de naissance. C'est parce que tu penses que j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas naître ce jour là? Peut-être. Plus rien ne m'étonnerait venant de toi. Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui? Tu crois qu'il sait tout? C'est sûr que de passer du statut du 'toujours joyeux' de l'école à celui du 'plus déprimé' ça doit en étonner plus d'un. Sauf toi. Toi tu ne vois pas ma dégringolade. Toi tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me vois plus. Tu ne vois pas que je me noie sans ma bouée de sauvetage: toi. Toi tu ne vois pas que je me bats tous les jours contre moi-même pour ne pas écouter mes pulsions qui me poussent à en finir avec ma pitoyable vie.

Dis, tu viendras à mon enterrement quand je serai mort? tu feras semblant d'être triste comme moi je fais semblant d'être heureux? Tu feras croire à tout le monde que tu regrettes ma présence alors qu'au contraire tu seras content d'en être débarrassée?

Je passe près d'une fenêtre et résiste une fois de plus à l'appel du vide. Pourtant il m'appelle fort, il hurle mon nom comme moi je hurle le tien quand je suis tout seul et que je pleure. Je reviens sur mes pas et m'accoude sur le rebord, je regarde le lac. On s'amusait bien là-bas tous les deux, avant qu'elle n'entre dans ta vie et prenne toute la place dans ton cœur, ne laissant plus le moindre petit espace pour moi. Mes yeux me brûlent et je ne retiens pas mes larmes cette fois-ci. Je suis tout seul, je peux me le permettre. Il fait froid. Si tu avais été avec moi, avant, je me serai réfugié contre toi et tu aurais rigolé en me traitant de frileux. Mais tu aurais quand même passé tes bras autour de mon corps pour me donner un peu de ta chaleur. Et puis on serait rentré parce que tu aurais encore eu peur que j'attrape froid. Plus personne ne prends soin de moi comme ça maintenant que tu ne le fais plus, surtout pas moi. C'est possible de mourir d'un rhume tu crois? Un truc foudroyant du genre tu l'attrapes et le lendemain bin t'es mort parce que ça t'as éclaté les poumons. J'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive. Mais avec ma chance, je serai juste cloué au lit pendant trois jours et après il faudrait que je rattrape tous les cours avec Hermione qui me demanderait sans cesse si je vais bien (par rapport à toi). Je serais encore obligé de mentir « bin oui je vais bien, pourquoi ça irait mal? ».

Pourquoi j'irais mal hein? C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami qui est hétéro et en couple. A bin si en fait, c'est ça. Ça irait encore plus mal si mon dit meilleur ami m'avait balayé de sa vie en jetant notre relation fusionnelle sans aucun regrets, comme si rien n'avait existé. Tiens, c'est le cas aussi. Toute l'école doit le savoir alors pourquoi tout le monde me demande comment je vais? Ils le savent, qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs questions stupides. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident, la personne que j'aime le plus et le monde continue d'avancer sans moi. Moi je reste bloqué quatre mois en arrière.

Le vent glacial me fouette le visage et me sors un peu de ma léthargie; ma peau doit être toute rouge et gelée. Ça aussi ça te faisait rire. Après tu posais tes mains bouillantes sur mes joues pour les réchauffer et puis quand on rentrait au dortoir, tu me mettais une crème moldue sur mes lèvres gercées parce que tu disais que ça t'irritait quand je te faisais des bisous. Je sens encore ton odeur sur ma bouche, on aurait dit que ta peau était sucrée, comme si tu t'étais frotté sur un bonbon. Je descends les escaliers pour aller dehors. Il neige. Avant on s'amusait ensemble dedans. Maintenant c'est avec elle que tu fais des bonshommes et des batailles.

La lune est belle ce soir, ça fait briller les flocons qui tombent...un peu comme des paillettes. J'ouvre la bouche et en avale quelques uns. Je frissonne au contact froid sur ma langue chaude. La nuit est claire et je décide de m'assoir par terre. Je mets ma main dans la substance froide, en récupérant une petite quantité. Je ferme ensuite le poings et regarde l'eau s'en échapper, coulant dans la manche de ma veste. Elle a de la chance elle, l'eau. Elle a le choix, elle peut choisir. Elle peut être liquide et s'enfuir, elle peut aussi s'envoler en s'évaporant et elle peut geler pour profiter des moments qu'elle veut immortaliser. Moi aussi j'aimerais m'évaporer, tout oublier. J'aurais aimé gelé aussi, avant. Je nous imagine toi et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans pouvoir bouger. Ça m'aurait plu à moi...Mais ma vie à moi elle coule, elle s'échappe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle part sans moi. De toute façon, j'ai plus envie de la suivre. Pff, la vie me fait vivre mais elle me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Paradoxal hein? En fait c'est simple, il n'y a que mon corps qui vit. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon esprit est mort et tu le tortures tous les jours plus que la veille quand je vous vois ensemble.

C'est pas dur de tuer un corps...au moins si j'y arrive, mon esprit sera en adéquation avec le reste de mon être. Je baisse la tête et je m'aperçois que mon cerveau fais des trucs sans me concerter avant. J'ai écrit les mots que je ne te dirai jamais. Au moindre coup de vent, tout sera recouvert; au moindre rayon de soleil, ma déclaration sera effacée. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire pareil dans mon cœur hein? C'est injuste! Je pourrais me réjouir de l'amour qui t'unit à elle, tout serait presque comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ces mots là sont gravés en moi et je n'ai d'autre choix que de (sur)vivre avec.

Le froid engourdit mes membres et ça me fait sourire en même temps que pleurer. Je crois que j'ai envie de rester ici, au milieu de la neige et du vent. J'essaie de bouger ma main gauche mais elle ne réponds plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que la couleur de peau violette soit de bon présage. Je m'en fous. Il n'y a que ta couleur à toi qui est belle. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, ils sont fatigués de rester ouvert, comme moi je suis fatigué de tout. Je les comprends et je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent, comme moi j'aimerais qu'on me laisse faire ce que je veux. Je crois que mon corps viens de basculer en arrière, je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être que je suis encore assis, peut-être que maintenant je suis allongé. J'ai envie de dormir, pour toujours. J'ai plus froid, mais ça ne me dérangerais pas si j'avais ton corps contre le mien. J'ai l'impression de sentir ton odeur, j'ai l'impression de sentir tes mains sur moi. Oui, l'impression...Je t'aime Dean. Je crois que j'ai murmuré ces mots. J'arrive plus à réfléchir, y'a le noir qui m'envahit. C'est trop difficile de lui résister, je vais me laisser aller pour une fois, ça ne peut pas me faire plus de mal que ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je...t'...aime.

J'ai chaud, c'est bizarre. Je suis mort? J'essaie de bouger mais quelque chose attrape ma main. Attrape? Mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement mais tout ce que je vois, c'est du noir. Comme ta peau...En plus d'être parano et encore en vie, j'ai des hallucinations...Si je faisais confiance à ma tête, elle aurait pu me faire croire que c'est contre ton torse nu que mon visage est appuyé. Elle pourrait aussi me faire croire que c'est ta main chaude qui serre la mienne et que l'autre est la chose qui caresse mes cheveux. Elle pourrait me faire croire que tes bras encerclent mon torse pour me rapprocher plus près de toi. Je m'agite un peu.

« Chuuut Seamus, je suis là »

Elle est vraiment forte ma tête, elle arrive même à imiter ta voix. Tu crois que je devrais consulter quelqu'un pour mes nouveaux symptômes? Peut-être que j'ai une maladie psychologique et qu'on arriverai à me guérir de toi...Attends, okay, mon cerveau me joue des tours mais qui s'occupe de moi alors? J'abandonne là mes réflexions et me recale plus confortablement.

« Je t'aime aussi Seamus » me murmure la voix qui est la même que la tienne sans être la tienne. Je m'embrouille, tu m'embrouilles, ça m'embrouille...je t'embrouille aussi? Quelle galère...Tu crois que je vais arriver à te faire devenir fou en même temps que moi?

« Seamus? »

« Mmm? »

« Regarde moi »

« Non », je chuchote

« Non? Pourquoi? »

« Parce que si je lève la tête je vais être tout seul »

Ma tête retombe doucement sur quelque chose de doux et mou et je sens qu'on bouge à côté de moi. Un souffle chaud caresse mon visage et une main vient câliner ma joue, ma bouche, mon front. Je ré ouvre péniblement les yeux et tombe sur tes yeux chocolats remplis d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Sérieux, j'ai peur. Mon cerveau t'imite trop bien et ça m'inquiète. Je me mets sur le dos et m'assois. Tu viens t'assoir à genoux, juste devant moi. Je ne sais plus si j'hallucine encore ou si c'est bien toi.

« Dean? »

Tu souris et repasse ta main sur ma joue avant que tes lèvres ne viennent frôler les miennes. Ta deuxième main rejoint la première sur mon visage et ta langue caresse ma bouche avant de venir s'entremêler à la mienne. Je me recule soudainement, je ne comprends rien. Tu vois l'affolement dans mes yeux hein?

« Je l'ai quitté » tu me murmures. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai essayé mais c'était trop dur. Je t'aime Seamus, je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi... » tu m'embrasses à nouveau et de la chaleur se répand en moi parce que je sens que tu ne me mens pas.

« Tu m'aimes toujours? » tu me demandes

« Comment tu as su? »

Tu poses ton front dans le creux de mon cou et entrelaces nos mains ensemble.

« T'étais plus le même. Tu m'as tellement manqué Seam. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer dans le dortoir hier, c'était pour te parler. Quand tu as dit à Harry que je m'apercevrai trop tard de tes sentiments j'ai eu peur. A cause de moi tu as failli mourir...Je t'ai cherché dans toute l'école et puis j'ai vu quelque chose dans la neige. Je t'ai amené ici, je voulais qu'on soit tranquille» il me désigne la salle sur demande d'un geste de la main puis la remets dans la mienne. « J'arrivais pas à te réchauffer ». Ton corps est secoué de spasmes. Tu pleures? Pour moi? « Et puis tu as murmuré que tu m'aimais...J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre...S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore malgré que je suis un idiot »

Je souris, ça faisait longtemps. Je passe mes bras autour de toi. « Je t'aime »

« Tu serais prêt à essayer de me pardonner? D'avoir essayé de rester avec elle alors que je ne pensais qu'à toi? Et d'avoir attendu que tu ailles vraiment mal avant - »

Je ne te laisse pas terminer ta phrase. « Si tu me promets de ne pas m'abandonner encore une fois je te pardonne »

Tu relèves la tête et poses tes lèvres sur les miennes pour sceller cette promesse. Et puis tu te rallonges et ouvre les bras. Je viens m'y engouffrer et ta peau bouillante réchauffe la mienne.

« Quand on rentrera au dortoir, fais-moi penser à te donner tes cadeaux d'anniversaire et de noël. »

« T'avais pas oublié alors? »

« Bien sûr que non Seam. Comment je pourrais oublier l'homme que j'aime? J'ai seulement été bête de refouler mes sentiments pour toi alors que tu avais les mêmes pour moi, j'ai eu peur que notre relation change. Et en fait en faisant la connerie de sortir avec Ginny c'était pire que tout. J'ai peur de ce que les autres vont dire en apprenant que je suis gay... »

« Tu veux pas leur dire? »

« Je t'aime Seamus. J'ai faillit tout gâcher entre nous, c'est pas pour recommencer une deuxième fois. J'ai peur mais je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Et si jamais Harry essaye de reposer ses sales pattes sur toi c'est un homme mort! »

Je rigole et t'embrasse sur le nez avant de me serrer le plus possible contre toi. On a du temps à rattraper tous les deux, mais je nous fais confiance maintenant. On s'aime, c'est le principal. Je baille et ça te fait rire.

« Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi », tu me murmures à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« Je t'aime Dean »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ».

Parfois, bin les choses s'améliorent d'elles même. En fait, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, même si parfois, c'est dur...parfois...

FIN


End file.
